


so what?

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, and noah loves 2 be crazy and it's good for adam to let loose sometimes, and ronan is a dummy sometimes, gansey is gone and ronan has zero self control, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: this is a little fic i wrote for a tumblr ask game and forgot to post here. it's based on this: "so what if I broke my arm I'm still doing it"





	so what?

_“Ronan,_ ” Noah said, not for the hundredth time, not for the thousandth. He was standing next to the BMW, holding long slats of plywood and a length of rope. “Stop.  _You have a broken arm._ ”

“Fuck broken arms,” Ronan said, hoisting himself up from the driver’s seat of the BMW through the ceiling window to perch on the roof. “I’m still doing this, with or without you.”

“ _Adam,_ ” Noah pleaded.

Adam looked up from where he sat with his homework on the steps to Monmouth, a vantage point approximated to be a safe distance away by careful calculation. It was almost summer, and it was hot, endlessly hot, and that combined with the fact of Gansey’s absence was more of an antagonist to Ronan than almost anything, including himself.

Adam looked at Ronan. He was wearing his usual getup: a black tank top, expensive black jeans, and a dangerous expression. His black tattoo swirled and whorled across his sweating, irritated skin; his even blacker pet raven hopped excitedly around him but stayed back as he leaned into the BMW to mess with some undoubtedly inane contraption.

Adam sighed. Gansey had only been gone four hours, and Ronan was planning to do donuts in the BMW while sitting on top of and outside of it. Like a stagecoach driver. Adam had already given his opinion on this. He’d already done his part.

It wasn’t his fault that Gansey wasn’t here, and that Gansey had taken all of Ronan’s self-control and common sense with him.

“I already said it’s a stupid idea,” Adam said. “If he wants another broken arm, then that’s his problem.”

“‘ _If he wants another broken arm, then that’s his problem_ ,’” Ronan mimicked in an annoying, false attempt at Adam’s voice. “Grow some balls, Parrish. This is innovation.”

Noah groaned. “No,” he said. “This is  _dumb_.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Are you getting on or what?”

“I’ll tell Gansey,” Noah said.

“Neither of you have phones, and he’s at an important brunch or fuck something right now.” Ronan held out his hand for the plywood Noah held, and Noah with badly concealed excitement handed it to him. That made Adam smile. Sometimes Noah was as wild and alive as any of them.

Ronan put the plywood down into the BMW, and then did something with the rope and his foot. Barely glancing at Noah, he said, “I know you want to try it.”

Noah just stood there for a moment. He was obviously trying to act like Gansey, to make his concern a weapon to Ronan’s vices, but he wasn’t at all close to being properly equipped with what Gansey had. And he really wasn’t doing a great job of hiding the fact that he was excited; he was practically erratic just standing there.

Guiltily, he glanced back at Adam. Then he climbed up and sat beside Ronan. They both grinned and bumped fists.

Adam watched them for a while, tapping his pencil against his knee. He watched them arrange and rearrange themselves,  listened to them holler when they pressed something down and the BMW’s engine revved. They clearly had the capacity to make it move. But there was another problem.

“What happens when you lose control and can’t get to the wheel in time?” Adam called.

Ronan lifted his face just enough so Adam could see him sneer. “That’s your job.”

Adam shook his head. “Funny,” he said. “But I can’t drive stick.”

“You don’t have to drive stick,” Ronan said impatiently, “You just have to not crash.”

Adam sighed, because he was tired, and Ronan glared at him, and Adam glared back. Then Adam sighed again, because he was tired, and because ultimately he’d feel responsible if something bad were to happen to Ronan while Gansey was away.

He put down his pencil and books and got up.

“Chainsaw,” he heard Ronan say, “go to Adam.”

Adam held out his arm for the raven, then gently deposited her on his shoulder as he got into the driver’s seat. She hopped off onto theseat divider as he buckled in and situated himself. He had only driven the BMW once before, and it hadn’t gone very well. He couldn’t imagine it going any better this time, considering that Ronan and Noah’s legs were dangling next to him, and that the rest of his two friends were perched on the top of the vehicle, holding onto nothing but unsecured plywood and rope.

“I’m saying again for the record,” Adam said loudly, “that I think this is a bad idea.”

“Noted,” Ronan said. “Just keep your hands and feet to yourself until we crash.”

The engine revved. Ronan had pressed down on the plywood.

“You got steering?” Adam heard him ask Noah.

A rope tied to the wheel pulled taut, and it turned slightly. “I think?” Noah replied.

There was a silent agreement between the two boys. Adam grabbed onto the door handle. The engine revved, and the BMW shot off into the vacant parking lot.

It was, immediately and predictably, a disaster.

Ronan let out a wild howl as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Noah pulled on the rope with all his might. The BMW’s tires made a terrible sound as they slid across the pavement in an indiscernible circular pattern, and Adam heard Ronan say, very distinctly, “Shit.”

Adam grabbed the wheel. Chainsaw screeched. Legs flailed and kicked around the BMW’s interior. “Ronan!” Noah yelled, as something heavy fell against the BMW’s roof. Adam looked over his shoulder, and with a very nauseated feeling understood that the something heavy had been Ronan’s body. Ronan hadn’t fallen off, but he was close to it. He’d twisted around, his only anchoring points his feet against the interior’s roof and his unbroken arm braced against the driver’s side door. Noah was trying to help, but he couldn’t do much.

Adam let go of the wheel and grabbed Ronan’s legs. He squeezed his eyes shut. He slammed on the brakes.

The BMW made another terrible sound, and Noah screamed, half in exhilaration, half in fear. Adam’s stomach roiled. The BMW slowly came to a stop.

Finally, Ronan said, breathlessly, “You can let go of my legs, Parrish.”

Adam did. He opened the door and got out. He realized he was shaking. “Alright,” he said, his throat dry and raw with adrenaline. “You did your stupid donut. Now let’s go inside.”

Ronan slid down off the BMW to block Adam’s way. He was grinning like near-death experiences were his favorite hobby.  “No.” He said.

Adam made an inhuman noise. “ _Why_?”

Noah laughed, still on top of the car.

Ronan pushed past Adam and got into the driver’s seat. “Because now it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter of 'I will be your: hands, eyes, heart' will be posted this week/possibly tomorrow!!! i'm super excited to see what you all think of it
> 
> also, I don't say this enough so I want to say it here - i appreciate you guys so much, thank you for reading my stuff and always giving me so much encouragement and support <3


End file.
